Libertea!
by Stardust98
Summary: Little drabbles and one-shots of Arthur and Amelia as they happily live together in the small apartment they share. AU. UKxFem!US with slight hints of other pairings.
1. cuddling

_#1: cuddling on the couch_

"Man, that's some snowstorm outside," Amelia murmured as she rubbed her cheek on the fabric of Arthur's sweater. It was so cold and she was freezing and how on earth was he so _warm_? They were currently under a giant pile of sheets, watching the blizzard rage on out the window from where they were on the living room couch. Arthur had just finished taking a hot shower, and had come to find her on the couch because she was too lazy to go to their bedroom and because that was so much _work_, and also she was already comfortable here. After a little convincing, and promises of kisses, Arthur had settled himself next to her and Amelia showered him with the kisses she had promised.

Arthur's eyes fluttered open, and it was at that moment that he had realized he was dozing off and that he had felt more relaxed than he had this entire week, but then again, that always happened when he was with Amelia. "Yes, it _is_ rather bad outside... We might have to deal with no cable for a few days.. hopefully not." At her frown, he smiled an planted a kiss on the top of her head. "But that's why I went and rented some movies so we can watch them together, you know, just in case." Her frown immediately changed into an excited grin upon hearing that, and lord why was she so _cute_.

"Yesss! We can watch them together and you can make us some hot chocolate and put extra marshmallows on mine because I can't drink hot chocolate without lots and lots of marshmallows oh and also get Crumpet to come over here he's always sleeping, we need to spend more time as a family! He's the most lazy kitty in the world I swear.."

Arthur laughed at her excited rambling and yawned, still feeling a little drowsy. "Amelia, you know he's just going to walk off when we're not looking.. like he always does."

"Nope, not this time! I'm gonna make him spend time with us if it's the last thing I do!" He chuckled because she always said that, but they always ended up cuddling or kissing or making out a little whenever they watch movies, and that always gives the grumpy feline a chance to escape. "He's definitely staying down here or so help me I will not give him those little treats he likes the next time he wants them." She always said that too, but she always ended up giving in because, according to her, Crumpet was so fluffy and adorable and the way he purred when he rubbed his head against her leg was so darn _cute_.

"Mmhm," Arthur yawned again, and smiled a little when he heard her yawn right afterwards. "We can do that now if you want. I have to check if we have marshmallows though.." The movies he had rented were all romantic comedies, because Amelia loved them and there just might be a teeny _tiny_ possibility that he might have loved them as well.

She shook her head, and gave him a little kiss on his chin. "We _have_ to have marshmallows! If we don't I swear to god I will go to the market just to get like ten packs of the jumbo ones, screw this blizzard it won't separate me from them!" She exclaimed, and he raised an eyebrow, amused, because wasn't she _just_ talking about how bad the snowstorm was earlier? He knew that if they didn't have any marshmallows she would go to the market, which was around the corner fortunately, and that he would probably be coming along too. "Let's just watch the movies later, Artie. I want to stay like this for a while.. If that's okay with you, I mean."

"That's more than okay with me, love."

* * *

_ugh, cheesy ending is cheesy._

_the first in a collection of many wonderful drabbles and one-shots to come! i love domestic!AUs. c: i am thinking of doing requests sooner or later, as long as it isn't anything outrageous, of course. i will try to update this every week! oh, and any constructive criticism would be lovely! _

_most of the ideas/prompts for these drabbles/one-shots are from imagineyourotp on tumblr, so check them out if you need ideas for fluffy stories!_

_-Stardust98_


	2. amelia's eyes

_#2: eyes_

He loved her eyes.

Arthur found that whenever he stared at Amelia's eyes, he couldn't look away. Her eyes were a vivid cerulean, as blue as the oceans and skies themselves, and jesus that sounded so _cheesy_. If he said that to her she would probably kiss him or laugh at him or both. Sometimes, when he wasn't staring at her lips or her cute little freckles he was gazing into her eyes, and he often wasn't even aware he was doing so, until she asked him what he was staring at with that knowing grin and he blushed and looked away.

Amelia's eyes always held a childish playfulness when she teased him or joked around with him or tickled him, and they always twinkled with laughter. They held brightness and life and adventure and happiness and everything that had saved him back then, when everything seemed dull and dark and dead and lonely. Whenever he stared at her, at her beautiful eyes, a rush of pure strength and happiness and gratitude overcame him, because she was the reason that he had learned to smile and laugh again.

* * *

_sorry for the late update! i wanted to write about eyes for some reason. i love eyes, they're so diverse and expressive and special and unique; definitely my favorite part of human anatomy. gosh, i'm such a dork. :P_

_again, some of these drabbles/one-shots are taken from imagineyourotp and otpprompts on tumblr, so go check them out if you need ideas for fluffy stories!_

_-Stardust98_


	3. insecurities

_#3: insecurities_

Something was wrong.

That was the first thought he had when he entered the apartment, and didn't see Amelia coming over to greet him with a big hug which _usually_ resulted in a few long kisses and nuzzles. _Hm, maybe she's sleeping or something. _He thought, setting down his slightly wet umbrella and petting their cat, who was lounging on the couch napping. _She's been very quiet since she came back from work yesterday, though.._ He thought, going to the kitchen to put down the grocery bags and getting a glass of water. He went down the small hallway towards his and Amelia's room, and opened the door, frowning at what he saw.

Amelia was currently laying on their bed, her back to him, sheets messily wrapped around her waist. She was most definitely not sleeping because she was not lightly snoring like she always did, something that he found both endearing and adorable. His suspicions of her being awake were confirmed when she let out a quiet, _sad_ sigh, and _right_ then and there, he knew something was definitely wrong.

"Amelia? I'm home," He called out softly, and the blonde girl turned to him and smiled, although he could tell the smile was half forced. "Is something wrong, love? Had a rough day at work?" He asked, sitting near her on the bed and placing a gentle hand on the top of her messy, dirty blonde curls.

Amelia closed her eyes when she felt his slender fingers start stroking her hair, and shook her head. "No, no, I'm okay.. Work today was busy, but it wasn't anything too bad; Eliza and I both had shifts today. How your day, babe?" Her voice was too quiet, and her smile was still somewhat tense. The more time passed, the more Arthur was sure something was off, and he wished that she would tell him what it was.

"Ah, it was okay," He answered quickly, because to be honest, he would much rather know about _her_ well being than talk about his uninteresting day. "Amy," At his stern tone, her expression became guarded, and he immediately knew that she was going to be stubborn. "You know you can tell me if something is wrong, right?" She nodded, and he continued, "..then what's wrong? Don't tell me it's nothing because I'm not going to buy it."

Said girl sighed again, and groaned loudly. "Ugh, you're going to think this is so stupid and that I'm overreacting and that I have no reason to be upset and that it's a dumb reason..." Before he could protest, she continued. "But, um.. do.. do you.. do you think I'm.. I'm not really.. uh, 'pretty', am I..?" At his shocked expression, she hastily added, "Never mind, never mind! Forget I said anything see I told you it was going to be stupid!"

_Did she _seriously_ just ask me that? _"How can you ask me that when I find myself wondering why the hell you agreed to be my girlfriend in the first place _all_ the time? Of course you're pretty. You're more than pretty, in fact. You're gorgeous, Amelia."

The blonde smiled a little at the compliments, then gasped, and quickly sat up to face him, eyes wide with surprise and he found himself captivated by just how blue and bright they were. "Wait, _really_? If anything, I always wonder why _you_ wanted to date _me_. I think you're the cutest, most adorable thing in the world!" _I think you are too. _He thought, smiling, despite a blush forming on his cheeks from her praise. "Even if you _are_ a total dork," She added, sticking her tongue out and snickering.

"Oh? _I'm_ the dork, Amelia?" He said, quickly averting his eyes to throw a glance at her rather large comic book collection on the bookshelf. She followed his gaze and blushed, giggling merrily as she leaned into him, resting her head on his chest. "Are you sure about that, love?" He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her torso.

"Okay, so we're _both_ dorks. We can be all dorky together, then," She laughed, feeling her mood become increasingly better. "But um, seriously, just forget what I said earlier, okay? It was stupid."

Arthur frowned, shaking his head. "No, Amelia, it wasn't stupid. Don't be afraid to talk to me about it; no matter how ridiculous you may think it is, I will listen. It's okay, really," Amelia looked at him, eyes wide, before her mouth formed a bright grin and she hugged him a little tighter. "Just know that I believe myself to be lucky to have you."

"Hmm, thanks... and just know that I also believe myself lucky to have _you_, Arthur. You're always talking about how beautiful and gorgeous and special _I_ am but you need to _realize_ how sweet and wonderful and adorable and just all around amazing you_ are_, babe." She murmured, staring at him intently. "You need to stop putting yourself down, okay?"

Green eyes were wide as they stared into blue, and after a few heartbeats, he lowered his gaze and closed his eyes, pulling her in for another hug. His lips formed the beginnings of a smile, and he ran his fingers through her hair. "..yes... alright," He whispered, a short pause following afterwards. "...thank you."

* * *

_ugh i don't even know about this one bleh_

_im always seeing those insecurity stories/one-shots/drabbles and it always seems like the guy comforts and reassures the girl... (im guilty of this too eheheh) so i decided to do both ways! not that there's anything wrong with any of those fanfics, but guys have their insecurities and stuff too! anyway, i hope you all liked this one! __  
_

_again, some of these drabbles/one-shots are taken from imagineyourotp and otpprompts on tumblr, so go check them out if you need ideas for fluffy stories!_

_-Stardust98_


	4. sunday mornings

_#4: sunday mornings_

It was a bright Sunday morning when Amelia woke up, and slowly, her eyes fluttered open, immediately squinting at the dim rays of sunlight filtering through beige curtains. She looked back and Arthur was sleeping quietly behind her, one of his arms lazily wrapped around her torso. She debated whether or not she should go back to sleep, since it was still _very_ early, but decided not against it, mostly because she knew she was already wide awake and couldn't go to sleep now.

Instead, she turned around, careful not to disturb Arthur or Crumpet, the latter of whom was sleeping at the other end of the bed, so that she faced her sleeping boyfriend now. It was amazing, how relaxed he looked now, compared to how stressed and overwhelmed he looked last week, when he was overwhelmed with school and the fact that his mother had fallen ill the week before, but was steadily recovering now. She had been there for him all throughout, helping with his assignments, comforting him whenever he was upset or frustrated, and giving him bouts of affection whenever she could.

She was brought out of her reverie by a murmur, and stared at Arthur, only to notice him slightly drooling on his pillow. Amelia tried to hold back her laughter, not wanting to wake him, and just smiled widely instead. Though others may find it gross, the fact that he drooled on his pillow was a somewhat endearing little habit to her (as long as it wasn't on _her_ pillow..), and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop smiling. _I love him so darn much ugh I just can't even...! _Amelia internally squealed, feeling nothing but pure adoration for the young man sleeping beside her.

He opened his eyes at that moment, and, though his gaze was, at first, still blurry from sleep, when he rubbed his eyes, he was met with a soft gaze and a smile from his girlfriend. "Good morning, babe," She murmured, giving him a peck on the forehead. He smiles a little and places his hand on her cheek kissing her lips, and she giggles, feeling happy and content. It was little moments like these that she enjoyed the most, the ones in which they could simply relax and enjoy each others presence.

* * *

_yay, hurray for updates! sorry for the delay! school's been hectic!_

_so, school has been chaotic! don't worry though, i am trying my best to update as much as possible, but there might be delays! i will be accepting requests after the next chapter. please remember that i will NOT do all the requests; i will only do the ones i am comfortable in/have interest in doing (gosh that sounds mean.. sorry!). inspiration is a thing that comes and goes for me, so it's very hard for me to write a one-shot straight on. drabbles, like this one, are easier, since they are shorter in length. _

_-Stardust98_


	5. arthur's blog

_#5: arthur's blog_

Amelia drowsily checked her college website for any important upcoming events and the like. Arthur had left, saying that he needed to get something from the kitchen. She had then asked him if she could borrow his laptop just to check something quickly, since hers was charging in the living room, and she had already gotten comfortable on the bed and it was just too much _work_ to get up. With a laugh and a kiss on the forehead, he nodded and left the room. Crumpet was sleeping beside her, and she had been very careful not to wake him up, even though she was rarely the recipient of his grumpy attitude; that was usually Arthur. As she closed her tab, Arthur's tumblr blog popped up, and she found herself immediately smiling when she saw a goofy picture of both of them sticking their tongues out at each other. _I have a little time before Eliza comes over... what else is on here?  
_

After a couple of minutes of lazy browsing, she clicked the random button, and she raised an eyebrow when a picture of her and Arthur, back in highschool, popped up. She narrowed her eyes and examined the picture further, trying to remember when it was taken. _Wait..Oh! _This was taken when they went to that trip to the science museum! Right before Arthur had grown out of his punk phase, and _whoa_ did he really have _all_ those piercings? In the picture, Amelia was staring up at something in awe, her blue eyes wide and her lips slightly parted, and now that she thought about it, she remembered pictures being taken when they were at the astronomy wing of the museum, and that she must have been staring up at that exhibit about.. about comets? Yeah.

The blonde girl looked at Arthur, who had been standing next to her in all of his pierced, ripped denim, brightly dyed hair glory. Amelia smiled fondly as she remembered how nervous he'd been about dying the ends a lime green, and how she had convinced him that it looked completely fine, and that he needed to calm down because anyone that said otherwise would have to go through her first and that he should do it if it made him happy. Looking back at the picture, she noticed that Arthur hadn't been staring at the exhibit like she had been, but that he was.. looking at _her_ instead? _What? He's smiling too, and he's blushing, and.. oh. _Amelia had scrolled down and read the caption, feeling her cheeks heat up as she read each word carefully.

_bibliotea:_

_see this girl right here, next to me? her name is Amelia._

_I like her.. a lot._

_and I want to confess to her, I really, really do, but I'm terrified. I'm terrified of ruining everything, because.. well, who would want to date a guy like me, first of all? She's beautiful and intelligent and lovely and inspiring; basically everything I'm **not**.  
_

_she saved me, from... myself, and became my first actual **friend** in a long time.. and therefore I can't help but think that she's the most amazing, most precious thing in the world, you know?_

_x/x/xxxx. 276,405 notes.__ Edit. Delete. Reblog._

Amelia hadn't even realized how much she had been smiling and blushing while she had been reading that, because goodness, she already knew that Arthur had liked her back then, back when she was unaware of her own feelings, but she didn't know how _strong_ those feelings were, and jesus, if that wasn't the sweetest, most touching thing she had ever read, she didn't know what was! It made her heart flutter and it just solidified her belief that her decision to develop her friendship with him into something more, to share kisses and laughter and memories and move into this little apartment together with him, had been _right_.

She had been brought out of her sweet reverie when she heard humming come from the kitchen. Quickly logging out of his account and logging into her own, she liked and reblogged the post. Amelia closed the laptop before she got up and headed towards the sound, the smell of chamomile entering her nostrils as she walked in. She saw Arthur pouring freshly brewed tea into two mugs, and remembered how he had said that he would help her relax when she had mentioned how tense she had been feeling. _He's so sweet.. _The blonde thought, as she moved to stand behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso. Arthur, surprised, jumped a little, almost dropping some of the herbal tea on the floor.

"Ah! Amelia, you almost made me drop the tea.." He sighed, and she nuzzled her cheek on his back because he was wearing that wool sweater that was really fluffy and so soft. "I made us both some tea, since we have both been feeling particularly stressed recently. I put a little honey in yours, so.. Amy, what are you doing?" He asked as she kept her arms wrapped around him.

"Mm, I just felt like hugging you," She broke the embrace and took the mug in her hands, breathing in the soothing scent. "Thanks for the tea, babe," She murmured, giving him a little kiss on the cheek, and laughed as he began to blush and stutter and _gosh_ he was adorable. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV, allowing Crumpet to jump onto and lay on her lap as she sipped her tea, eventually feeling herself relax.

.x.

Arthur opened up his laptop later that night, and was immediately confused when he noticed that he was on Amelia's blog instead of his. He scrolled up to log out of her account, but as his hand moved to click to go to her dashboard, he suddenly stopped as her most recent post caught his eye. It was the picture of when they were both in highschool, in their Junior year, and they had gone on that trip to the science museum. He smiled fondly at the awed expression Amelia had, and his smile grew a tiny bit wider when he looked at the tender gaze his past self had been giving the blonde girl.

He scrolled down a bit, and read the caption, feeling a wave of nostalgia hit him as he read the words he had typed back then; back when he was sure that his crush on her was unrequited. _And look where we are now..._ He thought. _Amelia read this, didn't she? She had to have read it, if she reblogged it.. _He felt himself blushing as he read over what he had written again, now finding it the words corny and cheesy and-

_Wait._ there was something below it.

_stargazing reblogged your post and added:_

_you **are** beautiful and intelligent and lovely and inspiring, arthur. _

_i love you._

_-Amelia_

_x/xx/xxxx. 504,102 notes.__ Edit. Delete. Reblog._

* * *

_just another quick update while im working on another story! im quite proud that i wrote this all in one go (usually i'd write a little and leave it and then come back to it when i get motivation/inspiration again). did you guys like this? i got the idea from this romantic post i saw while i was on tumblr. i hope the romance in this isn't too cheesy.. (cheesy romance can be good sometimes, right?) __anyway, thank you all for the favorites, reviews and follows! i really appreciate it! c:_

_i AM accepting requests now! please leave your request in a review! remember, not all requests will be written!_

_-Stardust98_


End file.
